


Journaling

by carolej126



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4029589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally published in Road Trip With My Brother 10 (Agent With Style, 2010)</p>
<p>Dean leaves a message for Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journaling

Maple Springs, New York  
November 2007  
Once Upon a Time Community  
The Three Pigs, Cinderella, Little Red Riding Hood, Hansel and Gretel, Snow White

Frogs!

 

Sam, I’m thinking that this is something you won’t be reading any time soon, but then again, maybe you will. It’s about fairy tales and you’re such a girl! 

Anyway… 

You’ll probably find this after I’m… gone – in fact I’m counting on it. Maybe you’ll still be hunting, maybe not. I’d like to think that you finally managed to find the life you’ve always dreamed of – you know, wife, kids, picket fence, job – but honestly, I don’t even think it’s possible anymore. 

So, I was trying to think of some things that might help you. You know, a dummies guide to hunting. You know I’m kidding, right? You’re one of the best hunters around – in fact, you’re second to only one. Me! Seriously, Sammy, I have to believe in my heart that you’ll be okay. It’s the only thing that’ll get me through this. Anyway, here you go: 

First, know what you’re up against: what they are, how to gank them. Yeah, yeah, I know, Research Boy. You already know all this, but, I just wanted to remind you. 

Second, have a plan: figure it out, think it through, carry it out. That means no seat of your pants stuff. 

Third, be prepared: the right weapons, the right rituals. And if you need help, ask for it. Bobby’s there if you need him. 

Fourth, take care of my car: Treat her right, and she’ll take care of you. 

Fifth, if there’s any doubt: salt and burn! 

Hey, one more thing. Don’t forget to take care of yourself. Get enough sleep, eat a real meal for a change, and when it comes to the women, have a little fun! 

I guess that's it, except... I want you to remember that I never regretted the choice I made. In fact, I’d do it again. 

Dean 

 

So, back to the journal, ‘cause you never know when we might need this stuff!

Fetch – someone hovering between life and death. Can detach from body and control others with time. Astral projection. Banish by reasoning with, or? 

~end~


End file.
